


Mistaken Identity

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally ends up on a blind date with the hottest guy he’s ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt on [ this post ](http://vaultboyahegao.tumblr.com/post/139941697703/assorted-weirdly-specific-aus).

Stiles is idly playing with the salt and pepper shakers, trying to decide what to order, when the little bell above the door jangles. The place isn’t busy on a Tuesday evening, and he automatically looks up. He’s nestled in his favorite corner of the restaurant, so he gets a perfect view of the man who walks in. 

He’s absurdly gorgeous, well-built with striking features, and Stiles takes a moment to really look, letting his gaze linger. He stiffens, though, when the guy meets his eyes and heads straight for him.

 _Shit_ , Stiles thinks, gripping the edge of the table. He’s only been a deputy for a few days, he doesn’t want to start his career by getting into a fight in his favorite Italian restaurant. 

But the guy just gives him a tentative smile and sits down across from him, saying “Hi, sorry I’m late.” 

“Um, it’s fine,” Stiles says, though he has no idea what’s going on. What could this beautiful stranger possibly be late for?

“I have to admit, Erica didn’t tell me much. She just said I’d be meeting a cute guy, who’s one of Boyd’s friends,” the guy says, looking earnest. “She didn’t even tell me your name.”

“Oh, it’s Stiles,” he answers easily. “Erica didn’t, uh, tell me your name either,” he says, because though he has no idea who she is, he’s totally willing to be on a blind date with this guy. 

“It’s Derek,” the guy says, giving him a bright smile. Stiles is beginning to wish he had a photographic memory, because he wants to remember that expression forever.

“Well, it’s lovely to finally meet you. Erica said so many wonderful things about you,” he improvises, just to see Derek blush. It’s totally worth it. “You ever eaten here before?” he asks, tapping the menu.

“I haven’t, actually,” Derek says.

“You’re in luck,” Stiles says, grinning. “This is my favorite restaurant. I’ve eaten everything here, I can tell you what’s good.”

“Everything?” Derek asks, eyebrow raised.

“Everything,” Stiles confirms. 

So they talk about the extensive menu, and Stiles helps Derek narrow down his options. He still ends up ordering two entrees. As they wait for their food, the conversation soon drifts to movies and tv shows. Stiles makes it clear that he’s a huge geek right up front, but it turns out he’s in good company. Derek is quite a nerd himself, who enjoys reading books on lore and mythology for fun. 

They talk about hobbies, and Stiles mentions is penchant for research, no matter the subject. Derek tells Stiles about his interest in discovering the local history of Beacon Hills. Stiles tells Derek he’ll visit historical monuments with him any day.

By the time they get the desert menu, Stiles knows he’s doomed. Not only is Derek really ridiculously good looking, he’s also smart and funny and kind. And he actually appreciates Stiles’ biting sarcasm, rather just tolerating it or ignoring it, like most of Stiles’ friends. It’s delightful. 

He’s pretty sure he’s at least half in love with Derek already.

Of course, that’s when things start to go wrong.

He’s trying to decide between cheesecake and cannoli when Derek’s phone starts to ring. 

He frowns at the caller ID, then looks back up at Stiles. “Do you mind if I take this?” he asks. “It could be important.”

“Oh, sure,” Stiles says easily, going back to the dessert menu. He tries not to eavesdrop, but he catches a _what?_ and an _are you sure?_ before Derek turns away and talks very quietly into the phone.

When he hangs up and looks back at Stiles, he has a strange expression on his face. “That was Erica. She was apologizing to me because my date stood me up,” Derek says in measured tones. “Apparently.”

Stiles feels his heart plummet. 

“About that,” he starts nervously. “No, I’m not your blind date,” he says, because he’d intended to tell Derek anyway. He’d just planned to wait until he’d walked Derek to his car, maybe kissed him good night. “But when you assumed I was, I just, uh, went with it.”

Derek gives him a questioning look. “Why were you here by yourself, if you weren’t waiting for someone?”

“I was just having a little celebratory dinner, because I made deputy,” he says, then hurries on before Derek can give him a pitying look. “I’m having the real celebration on Friday, with all my friends. I just like to treat myself,” he says, embarrassed. 

Derek nods, though he’s still giving Stiles an odd look. “And you pretended to be my date because?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

“You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen,” Stiles blurts. “I wasn’t sure why you walked over here, at first. But then you sat down and smiled at me, and I knew I had to take a chance.”

“That’s the only reason?” Derek asks, eyes narrowed. “Because you think I’m hot?”

“It was at first, yeah,” Stiles says. “But then we started talking, and you were so passionate, so funny and sweet. And I really wanted to be on a date with you. So I just didn’t tell you about the mix-up. I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“Were you planning to tell me eventually?” Derek asks.

“Of course. I was just going to wait until, you know, the date was over,” Stiles says. “I figured we’d laugh about it.”

“You lied to me, Stiles,” Derek says seriously. “Though I understand why. But I value the truth, and I like to know who I’m dating.” There’s a long pause while Derek looks at him intently. “So I’m thinking that you owe me.”

“Owe you what?” Stiles says nervously. 

Derek leans forward, arms crossed. “I think you owe me a second date,” he says, his stern façade disappearing instantly, as he gives Stiles a bright grin.

It takes Stiles a second before he realizes what Derek actually said. “I, uh, yeah,” he says eloquently.

Derek laughs. “I was joking, Stiles. You don’t actually have to go on a second date with me.”

“Oh, it’s definitely happening,” Stiles says, and he can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

“I like your enthusiasm,” Derek says, smirking. “We can figure out the details while you walk me home tonight.”

“What?” Stiles says, surprised. “Uh, where do you live?” he asks, because while he definitely likes Derek, he’s not really up for walking several miles tonight.

“Three blocks over,” Derek says, laughing at Stiles’ expression. 

“What? You live that close? But you said you’d never eaten here before,” Stiles says, disbelieving.

“I haven’t,” Derek says. “I don’t go out to eat that much, I like to cook instead.”

“Wow, you really are perfect,” Stiles says, with more honest conviction than he really intended. 

Derek just shakes his head, smiling. “Do you still want to order dessert?” he asks.

“No,” Stiles says softly. “I think I’m good.”

When they step out of the restaurant, Stiles thinks the night feels beautiful and full of possibilities. 

Derek holds his hand all the way back to his apartment, and Stiles gets his good-night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
